A Collection of Tales From the Tower
by ROBINROX
Summary: ROBINROX: This ENTIRE fic is just a bunch of one-shot songics that I wrote with K9's help! K9: And there's no relation in between them!
1. Rainy Day ManxxxSxR

~When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be~  
  
Starfire came out of her room looking slightly worried, so the Titans all knew there was trouble. Starfire was never worried unless it had to do with Robin or her home planet.  
  
"Star, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, hopping up on the couch to sit on the back of it. Starfire looked up and sighed, looking back down.  
  
"The war on my home planet has ended." The other Titans looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Star, isn't that a good thing?" Robin questioned, not understanding. Starfire shook her head and sat down on the couch.  
  
"My mother's dead. That means the princess-me-has to become queen. I do not wish to leave my friends!" Starfire began to cry and the Titans all crowded around her, surprised.  
  
"Shouldn't Blackfire be the queen?"  
  
"She cannot become the queen for she is in jail. I think that is why she committed crimes, so she would not have to become queen."  
  
"Well that just stinks." Beast Boy spat.  
  
"Shut up." Raven glared at him.  
  
"Well Star, what can we do?" Robin asked.  
  
"There is nothing you can do. I must go now." Starfire wiped a tear away and walked back to her room. Everyone else just stared at the hallway door as it closed.  
  
~Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside~  
  
Robin glared at the wall and Raven looked at him over her teacup.  
  
"You're going to have to talk about it sometime." She said simply in her monotone, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. Robin merely glanced over at her and deepened his glare, almost growling at Raven. She just sighed and levitated a book to her waiting hands and flipped through the pages, settling back into the couch. Robin's glare slowly disappeared from his face as he realized that being angry wasn't helping to get Starfire's mother back. Sighing, he pushed back the tears that threatened to overflow his eyes and looked back over at Raven. She looked up at him and set the book down, understanding that he wanted to talk now.  
  
"What are we gonna do without her? Are we going to get a replacement? No one could replace Starfire!" Robin said, remembering what he had said to Starfire after Blackfire was taken to jail. 'I meant it, too.' he thought firmly, not noticing the glare that was coming back to his face.  
  
"You're our leader. You decide these things, not me." Robin looked at Raven with childish fear in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lead anymore. I just want to be normal. I don't want to have to worry about her day and night like I do!" Raven raised her eyebrow and leaned forward slightly.  
  
"You worry about Starfire day and night? Maybe Cyborg was right about you.That surprises me." It was Robin's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What did he say about me?" He asked accusingly.  
  
"Just that your hobby is Starfire herself." Raven smirked. Robin glared.  
  
"Okay where is he?" He stood up and punched one hand into the other.  
  
"Training room, where else?" Raven watched Robin run, lightning speed, to the training room.  
  
~Rainy day man  
Ever since I can remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true,  
  
Always been the one to see me through~  
  
Robin returned from the training room, leaving a badly injured Cyborg. He saw Starfire dragging bags from her room and into the game room and ran up to her.  
  
"You okay Starfire?" He asked. She looked up and nodded, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I will be fine, Robin. Do not worry." Starfire's words reminded Robin of his earlier conversation with Raven and he half-smiled.  
  
"How're you getting home?" Starfire winced at the mention of home and Robin touched her shoulder. To his surprise, Starfire brushed his hand off and looked out the windows. A ship that looked nothing like the flying saucers people think they see was coming in to land on top of the Titan Tower. Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire sighed and grabbed her bags.  
  
"I will miss you Robin. Goodbye." She bowed her head and walked out the door and towards the spaceship. Robin followed her.  
  
"Starfire wait!" He said, "There's something I need to talk to you about before you leave.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. Robin bit his lip and wondered if he really should tell her. She was leaving, there would be no other time to tell her, and since when had he been chicken? Never. Batman wouldn't allow it. So Robin took a deep breathe, looked Starfire straight in the eye, and told her why he had saved her all those times before and why he had come up on the roof to comfort her after her sister had left, three simple words.  
  
"I love you." Starfire froze. She tried to reply, but nothing came out of her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she put her head in her hands. Robin walked up to her and hugged her, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Starfire managed to speak this time, "Robin, I do not wish to leave, I wish to stay here."  
  
"You don't have a choice, do you?"  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
"We'll find a way. Do you have to leave now?"  
  
"Yes. I will miss you Robin." She hugged him, grabbed her bags, and ran into the ship, crying all the way."  
  
"STARFIRE!" Too late, the ship had already taken off.  
  
~Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day, Rainy day man~  
  
"Is he still locked in there?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Where else would he be?" Raven replied with her own question.  
  
"Training room?" Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"No." Raven replied, flipping the page in her book.  
  
"There's got to be a way to fix this mess." Beast Boy said. Raven looked up from her book, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Raven shook her head, and closed her book, "Never mind. So, do you think we can find a way to fix this?"  
  
"We could try flying to Tamaran and get a replacement for Starfire so she can return." Beast Boy suggested, pointing his finger in the air.  
  
"That may work." Raven got up from her chair and walked over to the alarm system, looking up a map of the galaxy. "Tamaran isn't too far, we could fly there in about a day."  
  
"Great! I'll go get Robin and Cy!" Beast Boy began to run off, but Raven held him back.  
  
"Let's leave Cyborg here. Someone will have to watch the tower."  
  
"Okay!" Beast Boy ran off to Robin's room.  
  
~Always been the one to see me through.  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside~  
  
The three titans walked into the ship, waved goodbye to Cyborg, and flew away.  
  
"You sure this will work Raven?" Robin asked as he flew the ship through space. (This space ship is like the T-sub, except it flies!)  
  
"It was Beast Boy's idea." Raven shrugged. Robin's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey! There a problem bud?" Beast Boy asked accusingly.  
  
"Its just amazing B, sheesh." Robin said. Beast Boy glared in Robin's direction, though he couldn't see since he sits in the front and Beast Boy sits in the back. Raven sat in the middle, and a vein popped out of her head as she listened to the two argues.  
  
"Just shut up!" The boys shut their mouths right on Raven's command and they continued flying to Tamaran.  
  
~Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day, Rainy day man~  
  
Starfire arrived at Tamaran and looked around. To her amazement, the Hanyous were at the solar port. She powered up her star bolts and prepared to shoot at them when the pilot grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't. These ones are friendly. The ones outside are the ones you have to look out for." Starfire nodded confusedly and picked up her bags. Getting off the solar ship, she watched the Hanyous warily, eyes glowing green. A dull *THUNK!* behind her made Starfire drop her bags and whip around. The Hanyous that were supposedly harmless had shot the pilot of the solar ship, and were now aiming their guns at her. Preferring to run rather than fight, Starfire forgot her bags in the solar port and ran out. To her surprise and dismay, there was fighting going on. The Hanyous were winning, she had to intervene. Summoning up her anger at the fact that she had been tricked away from the Titans, away from Robin, she shot a star bolt at the nearest Hanyou and grinned when it fell over, twitching until it died. She glared at the rest. They responded with their ears drooping and running away. She charged up more star bolts and flew after them, blasting them one by one.  
  
~ Always been the one to see me through.  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside ~  
  
The Teen Titans Ship landed on Tamaran, and the three Titans exited it. Beast Boy yawned and his ears perked a bit.  
  
"You guys hear that?" He asked, getting ready to fight.  
  
"Sure do." Robin got out his Retractable Bo Staff and ran off in the direction of the sound with Raven and Beast Boy following.  
  
~Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day, Rainy day man~  
  
Starfire continued blasting the Hanyous, making them fall one by one. She still had a lot to defeat, and she needed help. Just as she was wishing that, a green streak flashed before her eyes. She halted and saw a green rhino charging into the Hanyous, knocking out at least 3 at a time.  
  
"Beast Boy?" She asked herself.  
  
"That's me!" Beast Boy said as he morphed back to his normal form.  
  
"Watch out!" Starfire screamed, seeing a Hanyou about to strike Beast Boy with its sword. The Hanyou was enveloped in dark light just before it struck, causing it to fly upwards, and explode. Starfire turned to see Raven with her bright, white eyes.  
  
"Raven!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Keep battling Starfire, there's no time to chat." Raven continued to explode more Hanyous. Starfire turned back to the Hanyous, and gasped. There she saw Robin taking out large numbers of them at a time. She smiled, happy to know her friends were still there to help her. She continued to blast Hanyous, and in a matter of minutes, the Titans had killed every one of them.  
  
~ Always been the one to see me through.  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside ~  
  
"This was all a trick to kill Starfire." Raven said as they walked towards the Tamaranian castle.  
  
"Yes, and we must find my mother, I am sure she has not yet died." Starfire said, and ran into the castle. She searched every room, and soon found her mother sitting in a storage room, gagged and tied up. She untied her and removed the gag, and hugged her.  
  
"Mother, I am very glad to see you are safe!" Starfire said.  
  
"I am glad to see your return." Her mother smiled.  
  
"Mother, I do not wish to stay. I wish to return to Earth with my friends and continue to be a Teen Titan." Starfire bowed her head.  
  
"If that is what you wish, you may return. This planet does not need you yet." Her Mother replied.  
  
"Thank you mother, I am eternally grateful." Starfire bid farewell to her mother, and left with her friends to the ship.  
  
"Robin, I never replied to your statement." Starfire said as they walked back to the ship. Beast Boy and Raven were further up ahead.  
  
"So? I'm just glad you don't have to leave." Robin replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but it is not polite to not reply to ones statement, especially if it is very important." Starfire said.  
  
"And?" Starfire took a deep breath and looked at Robin. Deciding it was true that actions speak louder than words, she leaned closer to him and brushed her lips on his. Robin smiled and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Starfire pulled away from the kiss first, smiling at Robin. He reached into a pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a ring (no, he's not proposing!). It was a silver band that looked like two hands supporting a heart in the center.  
  
"I got this for you, if you came back. Here." Robin put the ring on her ring finger and kissed Starfire again. She smiled and looked at the ring. It began to rain, and they ran for the Solar T-Ship. Robin held his cape over Starfire's head so she didn't get rained on the entire way there. Inside the Solar T-Ship, Starfire smiled at Robin and said, "You are my rainy day man, Robin." 


	2. Never Meant To BexxxSxR

We're using the song 'Someday' by Nickelback for this fic. It's not exactly the lyrics to the song, it's the music video. If you've ever seen it, you'll understand by the time you reach the end of this fic why we chose it. And the song for the last chapter was 'Rainy Day Man', and it was in Sailor Moon. K9 and RR like Sailor Moon, and we will probably use more SM songs. So get used to it. One more thing-IT WAS K9'S IDEA!  
  
Never Meant To Be  
  
~*~How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables~*~  
  
It was midnight. Starfire sat on the top of Titans' Tower, crying her heart out. Raven appeared up there for her usually meditation, and noticed Starfire sitting at the edge. She sighed and sat next to her.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked. Starfire just got up and ran to the inside, to her room. She locked herself in and collapsed onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.  
  
~Flash Back/Dream~  
  
~*~I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late~*~  
  
Robin walked into the tower in a very bad condition. He was covered in scrapes, scars, cuts and bruises. His right arm was bloody and he was limping on his left leg. There were bits of blood in his hair too, and he collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Robin, you are damaged. May I ask what had happened?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin was about to say something, but there was an explosion in the glass wall. The Titans all looked to see what had happened. There stood Slade, with a large laser gun.  
  
"He, he, he, he, he!" Slade laughed in a creepy way. He was obviously high. The Titans blinked and sweat dropped (A/N: K9: I had to do that). He started to shoot his laser gun at random things. Of course, since Slade was high it was a bit easier- no harder- way harder- to dodge his blasts.  
  
Millions of lasers went for Starfire. She countered most of them with her star bolts but got hit by one when she was charging. She got up and stared in shock. Lasers were charging at her lightning speed and she had no time to charge. She braced for impact but nothing came. She opened one eye and saw Robin lying in front of her, and the lasers gone.  
  
As for the other three, Cyborg was trying to pull the laser gun out of Slade's hands, and with Raven's telepathic help they got it out. Beast Boy was a hawk and was pecking at Slade's head. (A/N: K9: This is fun)  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed green. Not just because of fury, but because of anger, a lot of anger, enough anger to blow up a volcano. (A/N: K9: I think you get the point) She rose into the air, and she wasn't flying out of happiness, for there was nothing to be happy about, she was flying with rage. She charged her star bolts and took aim at Slade (the other three took this as a note to run off) and she blasted him out the window and into the sea. Slade was finally defeated once and for all.  
  
Someone else had been defeated as well. Starfire landed on the ground, next to the unconscious Robin. She knelt down to him and shook him.  
  
"Awaken Robin! Please open your eyes!" She called. Robin made no movement. "Robin! Awaken please!"  
  
"Starfire I don't think..." Beast Boy said. Starfire wasn't listening.  
  
"Awaken Robin!"  
  
"Starfire, he's-" Raven began.  
  
"Please open your eyes!"  
  
"Starfire!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"Why will he not awaken?" Starfire said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think he's with us." Raven stated.  
  
"But he is right here." Starfire replied.  
  
"That's not what she means Star." Beast Boy said, blankly staring at Robin's torn up face.  
  
"Then what do you mean Raven? You can heal him correct?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't think so. He's gone Starfire. He was killed."  
  
~End Flashback~ (We're still in the dream people)  
  
~*~Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror~*~  
  
Starfire sat in the darkness, holding her knees to her chest and crying. She was no longer filled with the bubbling happiness she had normally. She was no longer filled with cheer or joy. She was filled with sorrow. She could not fly in sorrow. She could not fight in sorrow. She thought herself worthless.  
  
"Don't think that Star."  
  
Starfire looked up and saw nothing. Tears fell from her eyes. That voice reminded her of Robin.  
  
"Star, cheer up."  
  
Starfire didn't cheer up. More tears fell from her eyes. Robin's spirit had come back to her dreams, but he couldn't come back to life.  
  
"Star, you have to cheer up."  
  
Starfire wiped her tears away and stood up. Light surrounded her, and she gasped. She fell backwards and to the ground, surprised. There in front of her stood Robin.  
  
"I am sure that this is a dream, for you are dead, and cannot return." She cried.  
  
"I'm not officially dead," Starfire perked up just a bit to Robin's statement and listened contently, "There's still a way to heal me."  
  
"I am "all ears" as you would say." She said, getting back up.  
  
"There is a planet in the far reaches of this galaxy. Go there, they have every medicine to cure every sickness. They have the medicine that can bring me back. Get it, and I'll return."  
  
"I must tell the others!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"You can't! You must make this journey alone."  
  
"Yes Robin, I will do so."  
  
"Good, when you wake up, go to the T-Space Ship. Be sure to bring my corpse with you. There is a map of the galaxy in its databases. Use that map to find the planet."  
  
"Yes Robin. I shall awaken now."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
~*~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will~*~  
  
Starfire sat up. She got out of her bed and kneeled down next to it, pulling up the sheets. She thrust her hand under the bed and searched around under it, going by feel. When her hand landed on the suitcase she brought with her from Tamaran, she pulled it out and dusted it off. Opening it, she put her clothes and personal possessions inside. Closing it and snapping it shut, Starfire put the trunk on the top of her bed. Now to get Robin's corpse. It wasn't six feet under yet, but was at the morgue, waiting to be put into his grave. Starfire flew out her window and to the morgue. Thankfully it was night, and no one thought anyone would steal from a morgue, so there were no alarm systems, save for around Robin's 'file drawer'. (A/N: ROBINROX: You know how they look like file cabinet drawers and roll out like them, except they're longer and have human corpses in them instead of files? Yeah.) Starfire hacked into the computer systems and turned off the security, a skill she had learned from Robin. He said never to use it unless it was of the utmost importance, and Starfire thought of saving a friend's life of the utmost importance. Opening the file cabinet, Starfire gasped. Robin's corpse was a pale, deathly white, and his mask was off. So were his clothes, but thankfully, the morgue had put a blue blanket- like thing over him. Tears came to Starfire's eyes as she lifted Robin out of the file cabinet and she shivered. It was cold in the morgue. (A/N: ROBINROX: I think morgues are really cold, but I'm not sure. Anybody know?) Starfire quickly flew out the window after resetting the security and looked at Robin's face. The tears came to her eyes again and she looked up. Squealing in surprise, she shot upward to avoid running into a tree. At the Tower, Starfire set Robin on her bed alongside the trunk and thought. Something wasn't right with doing this. She didn't have a problem not telling the other Titans about what she was doing, it was something with Robin. Maybe that he was dead? Probably. But there was something else as well.Starfire couldn't place her finger on it until she went into Robin's room to get him some clothes for when she gave him the medicine. His mask wasn't on his eyes, so that meant the people at the morgue probably knew what color his eyes were. Starfire's eyes narrowed. They shouldn't know when Robin's most trusted friends didn't. So before she left for the planet at the far end of the galaxy, she went back to the morgue and found the file they had made on Robin. She took it with her and was finally ready for the journey ahead of her. In the T-Space Ship, Starfire was perplexed. She had never seen such an intricate machine. It would take hours to read the manual, and by the time she finished, the other Titans would know already that she was going away to a planet none of them had ever been to and had never even heard of. They would never let her go without them. So Starfire just pressed buttons and was surprised when a map appeared on the window before her. A dotted line showed the way from Earth to the planet Robin had told her about, and Starfire smiled. She knew that planet. She had been there many times when she was the princess of Tamaran. The planet of Sages was a fun place, and she had friends there, Spiral, Takeshi, Nick, and Rini. Grabbing the steering wheel-type-thing, Starfire let out her breath. Looking at the manual beside her, she thought. This was a high-tech vehicle. Maybe it could autopilot her to the planet. Pressing the button labeled AutoPilot, Starfire grinned when the ship started preparing for liftoff. Looking through the file the morgue staff had created on Robin, Starfire stopped at a page marked Physical Features. Scanning the page, she came to eye color. Starfire could feel her heart beat rapidly against her chest and turned to the words next to it: 'Crystal blue'. She smiled and looked at Robin's body. His mouth was smiling. It hadn't been when she had taken him out of the morgue. Starfire sat next to Robin & put her hand on his cold forehead.  
  
"Robin, I do not know if you can hear me, but I will talk to you anyway. I miss your voice very much.But I know you will be back soon, and there will be no need for the funeral and the black clothes and everything else that came with your death. You will be happy to hear Slade is dead, and that I killed him myself after you died." Starfire took a breath and looked down at the corpse. Its smile had gotten wider, and his hand had moved closer to where hers was. Starfire touched his hand, and was amazed to feel warmth. She searched for a pulse on his neck, and there it was, very faint and uncertain, but definitely there. 'Maybe Robin's spirit will speak to me in my dream again!' Starfire thought, so made sure the ship was doing okay on Autopilot and fell asleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)~*~  
  
"Robin's spirit? Are you here?" Starfire looked around and was disappointed when she didn't see any sign of Robin's spirit. Sighing, she sat down and put her hand in her hands. She would never figure Earth out. If Robin were still with her, he could help her.  
  
"Star, I'm here." A bright flash of light, and Robin's spirit was kneeling in front of Starfire. She looked up and smiled, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I thought you would not come! I am so glad to hear you!" Robin smiled and hugged Starfire back, squeezing her extra hard.  
  
"I'm not leaving anytime soon, you can count on that." He replied, reluctantly letting go.  
  
"I cannot wait until you are well again." Starfire said.  
  
"Well then you better wake up, you'll be landing soon. Bring my corpse with you, the people of the planet will need it in order to heal me."  
  
"Yes Robin, I will do exactly as you say."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
~*~How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror~*~  
  
Starfire awoke, and far ahead was a black hole. The very black hole that lead to the Sage Galaxy. The planet Robin had spoken of was the Living Realm of the Sage Galaxy. The planet where the royal family lived. The place full of life, which is how it got its name.  
  
Starfire landed the ship, and flew out, carrying Robin on her back. She walked across the flower field and a building came into focus. It large building, and looked just like a hospital. She hurried in and walked to the man at the counter.  
  
"Sir, I need the medicine that you use to ring back those who are seemingly dead." Starfire asked quickly.  
  
"Hold on, what did you say?" The man looked up, "Princess Starfire?"  
  
"You are Takeshi! It is very nice to see you again." She bowed her head, "But please, Robin is in a very bad condition, and he must be revived. Please help."  
  
"You got it." Takeshi grabbed Robin from Starfire's back and got him onto a stretcher. He placed him in a teleporter and typed in the number 504. He pressed a red button and Robin disappeared.  
  
"Where has he gone?" Starfire asked worriedly.  
  
"To the emergency room. Spiral will get him his medicine. Come on, we better get there too." He stepped into the teleporter with Starfire following, and they disappeared themselves.  
  
~*~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will~*~  
  
They reappeared in a spacious room, and saw Spiral with a large shot tube, and filling it with medicine. Robin's corpse lied on the stretcher in front of her.  
  
"Tell me, why are you here?" Starfire asked Takeshi.  
  
"Spiral persuaded me, Rini, Nick, and all the rest of her friends into doing community service." Takeshi shrugged, "She claims that we really have a knack for it."  
  
"You are very fitting for this job." Starfire beamed.  
  
"Whatever." Takeshi just shrugged again and looked away as Spiral injected the medicine into Robin's arm.  
  
"All better!" Spiral said with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Robin is alive?" Starfire asked happily as she ran to the stretcher.  
  
"He'll be conscious in 5... 4... 3... 2..."  
  
Robin's eyes slowly opened. The picture of Starfire staring down at him finally came into focus and he sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Argh, I got a major headache." He said.  
  
"Side affect, not all medicines can be perfect." Spiral said, "Now you two better hurry home before your team gets worried."  
  
"If I know them well enough, they haven't noticed a thing." Robin said. Spiral chuckled and waved a hand, teleporting the couple to their ship.  
  
~*~Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when~*~  
  
Robin was too weak the entire way to do anything except talk and eat.  
  
"It's so good to be able to stretch again!" Robin exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head. Starfire smiled and looked at him from the pilot's chair. He had put his suit on already, and was sitting on the floor of the ship, eating an apple. Starfire set the ship on auto-pilot again and looked at the seat next to her. It had the file the morgue had made on Robin sitting on it. Biting her lip, she picked it up and walked over to Robin, kneeling next to him.  
  
"I found this in the morgue. It did not seem fair that the people of the morgue knew what color your eyes were and we did not. So I looked at it. Are your eyes really blue?" Robin looked up at Starfire and snatched the file from her hands.  
  
"Star, why do you care?" Starfire looked down at her hands and fidgeted them, biting her lip.  
  
"The same reason I went through all this trouble to get you back." Robin looked through the file, and then up at Starfire, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"They are." He pulled the mask off his eyes and blinked once, then shook his head and opened his eyes. Starfire was staring into the clearest, purest, most pristine crystal blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh Robin, why do you hide them? Your eyes are beautiful!" Robin smiled at Starfire's comment and looked down, running his fingers over the fabric of the mask.  
  
"Giving out too much information about yourself can be bad sometimes, Star. I don't trust many people, but you're one of them. The Titans are the only people I really trust." Starfire smiled and reached up a hand to touch Robin's cheek.  
  
"When your body was a corpse, why was it warm? And why were you smiling? You had not been smiling when you died." Robin touched Starfire's hand and sighed.  
  
"I dunno, Star. I just felt like smiling, and I wasn't really dead, so I couldn't be cold, even if my heart had stopped beating and my blood didn't rush through my body anymore. So, I was basically alive without all the normal parts of being alive." Starfire nodded like she was understood, but Robin could tell she was really confused. He smiled and leaned forward, putting his lips on hers. Starfire's eyes widened and Robin pulled away.  
  
"That was for saving me. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you, Star. I was afraid I wouldn't be alive again. You have no idea what it was like to be dead." Starfire nodded and laid her head on Robin's shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"Would you like to tell me? We have a while before we get home." Robin smiled and hugged Starfire. She grinned back and her green eyes sparkled with happiness. 


	3. Only A Memory AwayxxxBBxR

Only a Memory Away  
  
~*~I hear the voice of my destiny call  
  
And I know I must go find my way  
  
The hardest part will be leaving you all  
  
And I'll miss you much more  
  
than words can say~*~  
  
Raven meditated on the rooftop, away from the blabbering idiots, as she would say. But she couldn't concentrate even though she sat alone on the silent rooftop, her mind kept trailing away.  
  
Raven opened her eyes, 'This is hopeless,' as she got up and walked over to the edge of the roof, 'I can't stop thinking about that.'  
  
"Still trying to deal with the situation at hand?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down next to Raven. Raven shuddered at the memory.  
  
~FLaSHBaCK~  
  
"Mail call!" Beast Boy called as he and the other three Titans boys entered the tower, Cyborg carrying a large box.  
  
"More fan mail?" Raven asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Yeah!" Beast Boy gave a peace sign with his hand. As he did that, Robin grabbed the box from Cyborg and ran over to the table, holding the box over his head. He set it down and punched it open.  
  
"That was an unusual way to open a box." Starfire said.  
  
"Whatever." Robin said. Beast Boy turned into a squirrel and jumped into the box of letters.  
  
"Good idea, let's mail him off to Africa." Cyborg joked.  
  
Beast Boy's head stuck out of the box, "I heard that!" He went back under and jumped back out as a squirrel with a letter in his mouth. He turned back to normal and looked at it. "Letter from my folks..."  
  
"How wonderful for you to hear from your family!" Starfire cheered. Beast Boy shrugged and tore the envelope open and read the letter inside, his grin slowly turning into a frown. When he was done he crumpled it up and threw it behind him, and everyone stared at him questionably.  
  
"They want me to return home..." He said with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Why?" Robin asked.  
  
"Family problems, that's all they mentioned." He said blankly.  
  
"This is not good, we cannot lose a member of our team." Starfire said.  
  
"It's not right, they can't force you to leave." Raven added.  
  
"Yeah well they're coming here to drag me home." Beast Boy glared at nothing. He walked to his room, still glaring at nothing.  
  
Raven closed her book, "I'm going to my room to meditate."  
  
When Raven got to her room, she dropped to her knees and cried. She actually cried. They were coming to take the only boy she ever loved away from her.  
  
~eND FLaSHBaCK~  
  
That was two days ago, and today Beast Boy was leaving. Raven softly cried. Beast Boy looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Raven stood up and walked to the other side of the roof. Beast Boy ran after her.  
  
"You don't look fine." Raven glared, then sighed. Beast Boy always knew when she was lying. She turned to face him and he stopped short. They faced each other for a few seconds, then a couple tears escaped Raven's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to loose you." She whispered to Beast Boy. He stared at her a couple seconds, then hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. Growing quickly accustomed to the awkwardness of the position he was in, Beast Boy pat Raven's back in a soothing gesture and reluctantly let her go when she pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes. Pulling her chin gently up so she would look at him, Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to stay. I swear." Raven smiled and Beast Boy grinned back. They went down to the kitchen together to get tofu and soy milk.  
  
~*~I'll be only a memory away  
  
If you need me  
  
You can call me any time of day  
  
And I'll be there, it's OK  
  
Only a memory away~*~  
  
"I don't care if BB's leaving, I'm not eating that tofu!" Cyborg screamed as Beast Boy started handing out tofu.  
  
"You'll eat it and LIKE IT!" Beast Boy said, stuffing tofu down Cyborg's throat. Cyborg ran like heck to the bathroom and everyone could swear he was throwing up. Beast Boy started laughing like heck and soon Robin and Starfire joined in. Raven just shrugged.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Raven, being the only one not engulfed in laughter, answered it. Nothing was there. Except for a big green hole (A/N: K9: instead of a black hole! Weeeeee I love my black hole). It started sucking things in, but the only one affected by it was Beast Boy.  
  
"MAN! My parents had to use the vortex!" Beast Boy screamed as he got sucked in. "I'll get back ASAP guys! I won't be confined to my parents!" Those were Beast Boy's last words before he got sucked into the vortex, and it disappeared. They all stared, astonished. Cyborg had seen it from the bathroom, and he was also astonished.  
  
"Need to be alone." Raven said. When she got to her room, she let go of her tears and broke down into sobs.  
  
~*~My intuition says something is wrong  
  
My friends said they'd come and say good-bye  
  
I can't go until I know what's going on  
  
I fear there is danger somewhere near by~*~  
  
A month later, Beast Boy had still not returned. Everyone had expected him to be back within a week, but there was still no sign of Beast Boy. The team still managed to keep crime out of Jump City, but they had a weak spot without they're last member. Out of all of them, Raven was the most broken down.  
  
One day Raven lay on her bed, surrounded by broken objects. She hadn't been meditating in while, for she wasn't able to concentrate, and her emotions had gone haywire. She sat up, and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Beast Boy isn't returning," she said to herself. She got up from her bed and walked to a drawer in her dresser. In it was a knife. She picked up the knife, and examined its fine blade. She stroked he finger over the blade, and looked at it. There was a small cut on her finger. "Perfect." She held the knife near her chest, "There is no reason for me to live if I can't be with him."  
  
~*~I'll be only a memory away  
  
If you need me  
  
You can call me any time of day  
  
And I'll be there, it's OK  
  
Only a memory away~*~  
  
Starfire and Robin sat on the couch, side by side, watching TV (A/N: K9: More like Robin was flipping through the channels again). All of a sudden, the green vortex appeared again. Starfire screamed, and Robin bolted upright in surprise. Out of the vortex fell Beast Boy.  
  
"That was one sick ride, and I'm meant that literally." Beast Boy's swirly eyes finally returned too normal and he stood up.  
  
"Beast Boy! You have returned!" Starfire cheered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Great to see you too. I have to see Raven now." Beast Boy said, putting emphasis on the word 'now.'  
  
"Good idea, she's been pretty broken down this last month. She's in her room." Robin simple stated, and Beast Boy ran as quickly as possible (which is pretty darn quick) as he could to Raven's room.  
  
~*~We've been together through good times and bad You've always been there for me I'll always treasure the best friends I have, Eternally~*~  
  
The blade was pointed directly at Raven's chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and a single tear fell from one.  
  
"I'll never forget him, whether alive or dead." She gently touched herself with the knife, "Goodbye."  
  
That second, the door knocked down, causing Raven to drop her knife and fall down. She quickly put the knife away and focused on the figure lying on the door. There lied Beast Boy, who scrambled on his legs and walked up to Raven, kneeled down, and checked if she was all right.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long." Beast Boy said, on the verge of tears.  
  
Raven was too startled to speak. There, in front of her, was the only boy she ever loved, and ever would love, and she was too happy for words. She gently smiled and hugged Beast Boy. He squeezed her, seeing the knife on the floor.  
  
"Were you going to commit suicide because of me?" Raven looked at the knife on her floor and nodded. Beast Boy shook his head with a small smile on his lips. Raven began to smile too, and she surrounded the knife with her black telekinetic power. The knife bent in half, then snapped in two, and Raven levitated the two pieces to her trashcan. Beast Boy put his hand gently on Raven's pale cheek and she blushed. Smiling, Beast Boy slowly lowered his head to be level with Raven's (A/N: ROBINROX: He grew a lot taller in one month K9: YAY FOR BB-SAN!) and gently put his lips to hers. Raven returned the kiss and slowly reached her arms up, putting them around Beast Boy's neck. When they pulled away from each other, Raven had tears in her eyes. Things around her room began to float around, not damaging anything, just floating.  
  
"Never leave me again, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Raven said simply. Beast Boy laughed and hugged Raven.  
  
"I wouldn't leave again if my parents offered me the world."  
  
~*~I'll be only a memory away  
  
If you need me  
  
You can call me any time of day  
  
And I'll be there, it's OK  
  
Only a memory away~*~ 


End file.
